homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615- Side-Mission Successful (?)
06:45 -- timorousTraveler TT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:45 -- 06:45 TT: Alrigh7 so, 06:45 TT: i go77a ask you some7hing. 06:46 AT: mm? 06:46 TT: I mean i sor7a knew 7his game was crazy, like wi7h 7he whole en7ry s7uff alone and how 7ha7 all wen7... 06:46 TT: bu7 when 7he fuck did Eribus loose his arms. 06:46 TT: was 7ha7 a memo or some7hing i missed cause. hes no7 okay. 06:47 AT: oh 06:47 AT: uuh i think that happened a few hours ago 06:47 TT: yeah uh, 06:47 AT: im assuming he either pissed off vigil or something involving scarlet 06:47 TT: so building off of 7ha7 ques7ion, 06:47 TT: is anyone going 7o help 7he guy? 06:48 AT: when we can 06:48 AT: we cant really get there right now but 06:48 AT: it looks like the teams are getting put together 06:48 AT: so i think hes on mine 06:48 AT: nyarla left :( 06:50 TT: ughhhhhh nyarla why 06:50 TT: no7 now. 06:51 AT: whats wrong with mentioning him i didnt think you had a problem with him 06:51 TT: righ7 now is no7 7he 7ime for leaVing righ7 now is 7he 7ime for huddling 7oge7her agains7 like 2-3 7hings 7ha7 wan7 us dead. 06:51 AT: oh 06:51 AT: no nyarla went with his team 06:51 AT: to start doing game stuf 06:52 TT: yeah, yeah... 06:52 TT: jus7. neVermind, ill yell a7 him la7er. 06:53 TT: I do haVe 7o 7ell you some7hing else, 7hough. 06:53 TT: I did as you reques7ed wi7h Acenia. 06:53 TT: bu7. 06:53 TT: er. 06:53 AT: i would avoid yelling at him rn 06:53 AT: so 06:53 AT: and oh good! :) 06:53 AT: so she's in and sprited? 06:54 TT: yeah shes in and spri7ed, jus7... 06:54 TT: i kinda fucked up a bi7. 06:54 TT: sligh7ly. 06:54 AT: ?? 06:55 TT: shes par7 ra7 now. 06:55 AT: oh 06:55 AT: well 06:55 AT: merrow's part swordfish 06:55 AT: so 06:55 TT: i kinda 7ripped oVer my own lusus when en7ering, and. 06:55 TT: well yeah. 06:55 TT: can you break 7he news 7o merrow ins7ead of me? 06:55 TT: i don7 wanna say "hey i 7urned your ma7espri7 in7o a ra7" 06:55 AT: pfft 06:55 AT: yea sure 06:56 TT: 7hanks 06:56 AT: no problem 06:56 AT: she's probably already talked to him 06:56 TT: ... one las7 7hing before i go, 7hough: 06:56 AT: i hope you know 06:56 TT: --oh yeah 06:56 TT: 7rue 06:56 TT: fuck 06:56 AT: heh 06:57 TT: well if i ge7 yelled a7 by merrow don7 be shocked if i decide 7o hide for a while 06:57 TT: bu7 righ7 jus7: 06:57 TT: You said i would ge7 one of 7hose cheesy 7i7les and i would ha7e i7 06:58 TT: well ill haVe you know Heir of Space is incredibly cheesy and is s7ill way be77er 7han eVery7hing else 06:58 AT: pffft @ all of that 06:58 AT: sylph of doom 06:58 AT: is way better 06:58 AT: punk 06:58 TT: okay bu7. wha7 7he fuck is a sylph eVen. 06:59 TT: eVeryone knows wha7 heirs are and space is also pre77y kinda well known bu7. 06:59 TT: sylph of... dea7h and des7ruc7ion? 06:59 AT: yes i was a heir a HEIRESS :) 06:59 AT: and yes 07:00 AT: im still working through what my class does but 07:00 AT: im pretty sure its a lot more mystical than yours 07:00 AT: :P 07:00 TT: yeah well 07:00 TT: you can haVe fun wi7h your mys7ical s7uff. i ge7 7o like own space or some7hing. 07:01 TT: and im pre77y sure 7ha7s awesome. 07:01 AT: pffft well see whos the most awesome in the end 07:01 AT: and it will probably be me sorry 07:02 TT: yeah okay sure 07:02 TT: i mean a7 7he end of i7 all i7 will be me who like owns 7he sun or some7hing. 07:02 AT: pFFT 07:02 AT: yea but also consider: i own you 07:03 AT: so through that also the sun 07:04 TT: wow. 07:05 TT: i don'7 really haVe a rebu77al 7here. 07:05 AT: hehe 07:06 TT: alrigh7 ill leaVe you alone now, unless you haVe some7hing else 7o warn me abou7 or wha7eVer. shocking 7wis7: 7he wa7er on your land is poisoned." 07:06 AT: i have no idea about youre land might want to ask acenia 07:06 TT: i go77a find someone who knows s7uff abou7 hopping be7ween 7he plane7s-- 7rue 07:07 AT: libby 07:07 TT: 7o ac7ually bo7h poin7s 7here. 07:07 TT: oh. 07:07 TT: well you jus7 know whos who alrigh7 07:07 AT: yea shes been moving some of us around already 07:07 AT: im guessing she took nyarla for the team thing 07:07 AT: im on his planet 07:08 TT: okay, okay. she's being a leader of sor7s for us, fine. ill be sure 7o ask her when shes online. 07:08 TT: well, anyways. 07:08 AT: no 07:08 AT: shes helping but she isnt our leader 07:08 TT: seeya-- er 07:08 AT: ive already told you to avoid scarlet right? 07:08 TT: yes, bu7 07:09 TT: okay im ge77ing a bi7 confused here bu7 ill pre7end im no7 so 07:09 TT: yes i know 7o aVoid scarle7 and no7 7o wha7 eribus did 07:09 AT: good 07:09 AT: and since this kinda needs to be said 07:09 AT: vigil is reasonable so dont just assume hes going to fuck you up 07:10 AT: when he pops up 07:10 AT: unless scarlet is involved and she told him to do something 07:10 AT: then yes 07:10 TT: 7hen yeah assume he's gonna fuck me up. 07:10 AT: yes 07:10 TT: alriiiiiiiiigh7 consider scarle7 basically a plague on all our houses 07:10 TT: sounds GREA7 7o me 07:11 AT: basically 07:11 AT: honestly stopped caring a little bit but 07:12 TT: eeeh in any case 07:12 TT: i go77a ge7 going and make mis7akes already so 07:12 TT: ill be checking in la7er, seeya 07:13 AT: byyye 07:13 -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:13 -- Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha